Save Me
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Stiles is raped and Derek is the top suspect. Derek denies it claiming he only rejected Stiles love letter. As Stiles personality goes downhill, it's up to Allison, Scott and shockingly Boyd to solve this dark mystery. Meanwhile Stiles and Derek get closer & past rejection is reconsidered. But what happens when Stiles is hurt yet again? Will Derek go over the line to protect him?
1. What

_**Save Me**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

_What?_

Stiles let out a strangled cry as he was rode harder. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

Algebra tests? No biggie compared to this.

Asking Lydia out? Hell he'd probably succeed in getting her to marry him in his thousandth lifetime.

Getting away from being grounded by his dad? Well…he did get away sometimes.

But tonight there was no getting away from one ice chilling fact.

A werewolf was raping Stiles and it was the full moon. It's hot breath coated him with sweat as well as the fact he wore two jackets on account of the cold weather outside. He never stood a chance.

Stiles had stopped screaming long ago. The werewolf grunts, screaming 'til he was hoarse and being slammed face first in the locker room wall repeatedly helped. How could he be so stupid to meet anyone alone in the school's locker room?

But it was **_him_**. Stiles found a note on his bed saying he had changed his mind. And he wanted to meet away from everyone. The Pack, Stile's sheriff dad, Scott.

Tears flowed freely down Stiles face as his rapist slowed down. But he didn't take it as stopping. The werewolf had done it several times then moved faster than ever.

Suddenly his torturer let out a long howl. He knew the werewolf had come again. He himself had stopped long ago though he embarrassed himself by making loud exclamations of pleasure early on.

Then Stiles was on the ground. His attacker had suddenly fled.

The doors burst open and Allison and Scott dashed in.

"Stiles, I followed your scent but I smelled another werewolf and rushed…" Scott started but stopped upon seeing Stiles, "oh god, what…"

"Just get me to a doctor," Stiles wheezed, "he raped me…I can't…" he broke into tears.

A horrified Allison gathered the courage to bend down and cover Stiles below the waist with her jacket.

"I'm so sorry... I can't do this," Scott said and turned away.

"Who did this to you?" Allison whispered by the crying teen's ear.

"I don't...he was a werewolf," he breathed.

Allison let out a gasp of horror and skittered away. A werewolf raping a teen boy in it's other form? Horrible!

Scott finally gathered enough courage to reach for Stiles. "I'm going to call Dr. Deaton. Why were you here so late?"

"He...he said...I do't understand why...it can't be him."

"Who Stiles? You're not making sense," Scott lost his patience.

"I'm bi ok! I sent Derek a letter and..." Stiles just broke down.

Scott could feel his blood turn to ice. His and Allison's eyes met with the same word on their lips.

"Derek."

* * *

_**Let me know what you think. Originally posted Saturday August 11 as In Me. Made a few changes.**_


	2. Blowback

_**Save Me**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

_Blowback._

"Are you fucking nuts! Me, rape Stiles?"

Scott growled. "You're going to pay for what you did."

Derek and his pack were training in the wee hours of the morning. That was until Scott came barelling through the trees in his werewolf form and attacked Derek. His pack helped parlay the teen's onslaught at first. But they stopped the second they heard Scott's accusation. It left them too horrified for words.

"Did...did you hurt...Stiles?" Erica asked incredulously.

"No," Derek said firmly.

"Liar, you left Stiles a note in his bag," Scott said, "telling him where to meet and that you had changed your mind. It even had your scent on it."

Boyd walked up. "I was there when Derek rejected Stiles request at being more then...Derek was confused not mad. There's no reason he'd even touch Stiles after saying no."

"Wait Stiles...likes D...but he's into Lydia," Issac finally spoke.

"He's bi, too bad he didn't choose someone more like Lydia as his potential boyfriend," Scott spat.

"I'm no anyone's boyfriend," Derek told him.

"Clearly," Erica said icily, "when did this happen Scott?"

"Erica? You can't believe..." Derek started.

"Don't talk to me!" Erica shrieked, "where is Stiles?"

"Safe with Dr. Eaton," Scott told her and she dashed off.

Issac tried to stop her but Boyd blocked him.

"Let her go, she has a rig t to find out her own way," Boyd told the others.

"I can't believe he did it,"" Issac said honestly.

"Neither can I, but Erica does," Boyd responded.

Derek punched a tree in half. He couldn't believe what was happening. His pack was divided and Scott believed wholeheartedly he was a rapist. How could things get any worse?

"When did this happen?" Boyd asked Scott.

"Hours ago barely covers it," Scott said in a tight voice.

Boyd turned on Derek. "He better be joking."

"Oh crap," Issac said pulling at his hair.

Derek actually looked afraid.

"What? What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"I just got back an hour ago," Derek said, "from an excursion which turned out to be nothing but a diversion. But now I know from what."

"Stiles rape," Issac said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Are you shitting me!" Scott exploded, "you conveniently get called on a witch hunt while Stile gets raped?"

"Convenient?" Derek blasted, "how the hell is that convenient?"

"Because it gets you off the hook," Boyd said simply.

Derek looked at Scott. It was clear the teen thought he was guilty. A small part of him nudged his conscience to say where he really was but he shook it off.

"Where were you Derek?" Issac asked, "I believe you but...you need to tell us something.

"I don't need to tell you anything! You're my pack and you'll take my word for it!" Derek ordered.

Both male teens bowed their heads and kept quiet. Scott alone was left to glare and snarl.

"I didn't do this," Derek said, "no matter what you think of me, please don't believe I did this."

"Stiles was raped by an alpha in wolf form," Scott said, "he first felt it's breath then saw a pair of glowing red eyes as it grabbed him, believe that."

Derek was blindsided by that new fact but before he could ask Scott anything the teen was gone.

* * *

**_Hours later around 8:00 a.m._**

Stiles lay on his stomach in a secret bunker. Dr. Deaton had decided to close him animal hospital for the next two days and took the teen somewhere secret for his own safety. But as he was readying to leave the hospital around 6 a.m., a sudden visitor begged to come along. Her honesty melted the doctor's vigilant facade and he let her come with them.

"Erica," Stiles croaked, "do you think he did it?"

"Yes, he was gone from sunset yesterday and refuses to tell us where he went even after Scott accused him in front of the whole pack," Erica responded, ""and he had just been back an hour when I left and he was wearing a different set of clothes, freshly showered," she added.

"Wow...that's a lot of detail," Stiles said.

Erica laughed and stroked his head. "I know you have your super doctor but I hope me taking away some of the pain helps. Issac showed me how my werewolf abilities could help others besides myself. Never used it like that before though."

"That's ok, we're all selfish in our own way." Stiles smiled sadly.

Suddenly he burst into sobs. Erica immediately went into comfort mode since it happened every few minutes.

"Shh, it's okay, he can't get you here Stiles."

Stiles sobbed regardless. He felt so stupid. He ran off on his own convinced Derek loved him. Lydia was bobbing betwee Jackson and no one and he couldn't have been smart enough to fall for Danny Mahealani, Jackson's friend and the goalie for their high school lacrosse team. At least he was gay.

No he had to fall for Derek Hale. Alpha and womanizer extraordinaire. A woman even duped him and got his family killed. Kate Argent, Allison's aunt on her father's side. Now Stiles was pained and fucked. Sleep only brought nihtmares and Dr. Deaton had to fit on a diaper after peed him self nine times back at the animal hospital. He couldn't be anymore pathetic if he tried.

"Dr. Deaton did a very good job patching me up," Stiles said after he was all cried out, "I need to thank him."

"Later," Erica said, "I know I've been a bit of a bitch since I went werewof but...I'm really sorry about what happened to you. Even back when I was the uncool girl who had random fits, I thought you were an ok guy."

"Really?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah and...um...are you gay?"

Stiles sighed. "I've said bi but really I don't know. Derek is the first guy I fell hard for but in the past I've skirted a few things. But I always had a big time attraction to girls. Lydia for example."

Erica smiled. "Try and get some rest. Don't worry I'll keep those nasty nightmares away," she kissed his forehead.

"I'll try," Stiles conceeded and eventually drifted off.

Erica used her werewolf powers anytime he started to seem troubled or struggled. It was draining but she was determined that he actually get some sleep. Dr. Deaton tried sleeping pills but they only kept Stiles unconscious as he struggled and the teen threw up and sobbed when the doctor revered the process and awakened him.

"Don't worry, Derek will never hurt you again," she declared.

_**Noon at the Argent House**_

Allison sat in her room red eyed. She came home crying and refused to tell her father why. When he tried to get her to go to school she started screaming about lack of security and stupid werewolves. She had to make it clear that she wasn't talking about her boyfriend Scott to keep her father from hunting him down.

"Allison? Can I come, please?" Mr. Chris Argent asked.

"Coming," Allison said and opened the door, "Mr. Stilinski, I mean sheriff," she said upon seeing her father with company.

"Sorry, he really needs to ask you something honey," Mr. Argent said kindly.

Allison clutched her chest. "What?"

"Have you seen Stiles? He didn't come home last night and Scott couldn't tell me anything when I visitied the school..." Sheriff Stilinski listed.

"Scott's at school," Allison couldn't hide her surprise.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"I mean...I kind of forgot it was a school day," she said.

"I think she's answered enough questions," her father intervened, "see? my daughter is unwell."

"I apologize," the sheriff said, "I'll let myself out, thank you for your co-operation," he said and left.

Allsion immediately dashed back to her bed and under the covers.

Mr. Argent sighed. He knew Allison wasn't going to tell him anything and Scott would probably run the second his scent hit the teen's nose.

_I guess I'll just have to wait,_ Mr. Argent conceeded.

* * *

_**I have reviews! I knew a change of title and a few tweaks was what this story needed. Yay and thank you reviewers. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and your thoughts on Derek's guilt or innocence.**_

_**Also I titled this chapter Blowback because I thought the definition was a perfect example of what happened to Stiles. Also we read about how this rape affects others indirectly.**_

_Blowback_ _is the espionage term for unintended consequences of a covert operation that are suffered by the civil population of the aggressor government. To the civilians suffering the blowback of covert operations, the effect typically manifests itself as "random" acts of political violence without a discernible, direct cause; because the public—in whose name the intelligence agency acted—are ignorant of the effected secret attacks that provoked revenge (counter-attack) against them._


	3. Talk

_**Save Me**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

_Talk_

_**6:30 am**  
_

Stiles knocked on the door and waited. It had been five days since he'd been raped by a werewolf. Most suspected Derek and he couldn't think of the alpha without feeling stabbing pains through out his body. If Derek really did it, he hoped the raping asswhole burned. No matter how much he loved him.

The door opened. "Stiles?" Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Hey dad, we need to talk, " Stiles said awkwardly.

"Talk? You've been gone for days and you want to talk?" his father's voice rose, "where the hell have you been? I've filed a missing person report..."

"Ok so I screwed up! What do you want from me?" Stiles exploded.

His father was struck dumb. Stiles had been defiant before but not like this. This Stiles actually scared him. "I'm sorry, come inside."

"Wait dad I'm s..." Stiles started to apologize.

"Get inside," he said sharply.

Stiles clutched his jacket and hurried in. He jumped hearing his father slam the door. He wiped his eyes with his knuckles before sitting down.

Mr. Stilinski sat across from his son and sighed.

"I'm sorry I shouted," Stiles spoke, "I...I can't say why I wasn't there. But I'm okay now. I'm fine."

Mr. Stilinski tried to control his temper. "Where we you Stiles?"

"Dad...I snuck out."

"Oh, that's very clear Stiles," his father told him.

Stiles looked away. He was really trying to talk to his father without revealing the truth. But his father was being such a cop.

"I'm home, isn't that enough? That I'm back?" Stiles tried.

"No Stiles it's not," Mr. Stilinski said seriously, "you're the teen, I'm the adult, tell me where you were."

Stiles sat back without answering.

Mr. Stilinski looked at his son in disbelief. "This is the last straw. You tell me where you were or I'll take you in for public mischief and anything ekse I can lock you up for."

Stiles could barely keep his voice from breaking. "What?"

"You heard me," his father stressed each word.

Stiles gulped. "I was at school, goofing around."

Mr. Stilinksi sighed. "You snuck into school again."

"Yeah, and I decided to just stay away from home for five days."

Mr. Stilinski was on his feet. "You're grounded!"

"Shocking," Stiles said getting his sarcasm back, "oh wait no, that was threatening to lock me up."

"Get to your room!" Mr. Stilinski ordered.

"Gladly," Stiles spat venomously and stormed off.

Mr. Stilinski sighed and rubbed his temples. Then he suddenly recalled the thrashed locker room at the high school he investigated less than a week ago. "Stiles! I have some questions for you young man."

* * *

_**Next Day, Monday Afternoon**_

Derek sat on a curb waiting. When his target neared he blocked the path. "I need you to listen."

Allison looked at him as if he were the boogie man.

Derek groaned. "I didn't touch Stiles."

"No, you just raped him in your other form."

Derek grabbed her arm and led her between two empty homes.

"Listen to me. I would never rape someone. Whoever did this wasn't looking for a fun lay, I'm not a monster Alli."

Allison glared at him. "You're a freak."

"Then so is Scott," Derek countered and Allison slapped him.

Derek growled and Allison reached into her bag. "You don't need any weapons!" he calmed himself.

"If you had any decency you'd save Stiles the emotional torture and just confess," Allsion said keeping her right hand in her bag.

"I didn't do it," Derek insisted.

"I don't believe you," Allison said, "and if you ever corner me again...I'll tell my father, everything."

Derek backed off. "Fine."

Allison quickly flung her bag over her back and walked past him. Despite the distance he could hear when she went from a walk to a run.

"Great, a new member of the anti-Derek fan club," he muttered.

* * *

**_Yes a new chapter! Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. Will update over weekend._**


	4. Fight

_**Save Me**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

_Fight_

_**Next Day After School: Lacross Practice**_

Scott slammed his locker shut. Despite his claim to make Derek pay, he had no idea how. Derek had his pack. Even Erica had to go back when her alpha called her. Allison came to mind as back up but he pushed that thought aside. He felt sick for even considering putting her in that kind of danger. Plus she was an Argent, daughter of a family of werewolf hunters. She was the last person he should involve in this.

"Bad day McCall?" Coach Bobby Finstock asked.

"I'm fine coach," Scott said, "school work."

"Then focus on your grades, not destruction of school property," Coach Finstock told him, "if we lose this locker room again thanks to wanton damage we'll have to do shifts sharing with the girls. And you know how long girls take to get read," he joked receiving a lot of laughs.

Scott cracked a smile. "Yes sir."

Just then Issac walked in red faced. He went straight to Scott. "Did your girlfriend threaten Derek?"

The locker room went silent.

"Why would Derek be talking to Alli..." Scott was on his feet, "what the **hell** is he doing **near** Allison? He didn't get enough from Stiles?" he demanded.

"What are you two talking about?" Coach Finstock asked confused.

"Nothing," Issac said glaring at Scott.

Scott stood his ground. "If he talks to Allison again it won't be nothing."

"Oh stuff it," Issac turned away, "Stiles probably made the whole thing up," he muttered.

Scott roared and jumped Issac. The unprepared teen got several punches in the face. He recovered and shoved Scott off. For several minutes everyone just watched as they went at it. Issac got a punch in and Scott flicked into a group of unsuspecting team members. The fight was finally broken when some of the bigger players stood between them. Their angry faces made it clear the fight was over.

"Ok, let's all stop acting like Popeye exists and we're on his spinach," Coach Finstock said carefully, "whatever you guys are on, get off it," he told Issac and Scott who got to their feet and dragged themselves to opposite corners.

"This is far from over," Scott called out, "you remember that Lahey."

"Whatever," Issac said nursing his swollen eye.

"It's over," a random team member spoke up, "unless you two want to explain your injuries being non-sport related, right coach?"

"What? Um, yeah," Coach Finstock agreed, "I don't know how this Stiles, Derek situation works but there'll be no fighting in here," he said sternly, "Stiles is suspended for skipping school and is in bigger trouble for running off and the legal resources wasted searching for him. Now none of you are throwing Lacross away over some tiff or whatever minor squabble you're having," he told Issac and Scott.

"It's not a Tiff," Scott said, "it's serious."

"Sure it is," Jackson scoffed, "the great Stilinski's missing and you fall apart. Lucky for us when Allison missed school the other day you didn't pass out," he added and the locker room burst out laughing.

Scott who was trying to stay angry soon started lsughing. It seemed so foreign since what happened to Stiles. Laughter was definitely not something he did often.

"I'm sorry."

Scott stopped abruptly.

"I know Stiles wouldn't lie about something like that,," Issac played with his helmet, "I shouldn't...I shouldn't bad talk Stilinski when the guy's not here to defend himself," he decided to say.

Scott's jaw tightened. "Yeah, apology accepted."

Soon everyone was out training and everything went as usual with coach giving pointers and berating those not trying hard enough. During a break Danny Mahealani walked up to Coach Finstock.

"What's the deal with Stilinksi coach?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Coach Finstock said watching Scott dump water on himself, "but it's not good."

* * *

**Earlier at 11:30 a.m.**

Erica tried walking up to the Stilinski house for the thousanth time but kept walking back several feet. Derek had ordered her not to go within a certain distance of the residence or have contact with Stiles unless he directly said he wanted to talk to her. "Ugh that ass hole!"

"I'm guess you're refering to Derek," a familiar voice said from behind her, "and yes you can talk to me, touch me, even eat me if that's what you want," he added guessing her stopped visits was due to Derek's handiwork.

Erica turned around to see Stiles with a brown take out back from a fast food restaurant. Her face lit and she ran to hug him.

Stiles gasped as he felt her embrace.

"Sorry," Erica stepped back, "you look good, minus the bags under your eyes and...this is new bag lady," she added in reference to his several layers of clothes.

Stiles redenned. "You've never seen me out since I went home. It seems no matter how I try I can't get a foor outside my house without at least five layers of clothes on. Crazy huh?"

Erica stroked Stiles face. She knew he was having a hard time. Bad enough he was grounded indefintely and stuck at home. His father also banned Stiles from contacting anyone without his permission and presence.

"Um, we can sit on the curb, unless you want to go inside," Stiles suggested.

"It's a nice day, let's just eat right here," Erica sat down, "unless fresh air's not your thing," she teased.

"No, I'm just glad you're here," Stiles said, "you're the only one who wants to just talk."

Erica blushed. She had no idea why.

"I want you to know something," Stiles sat beside her and shared his lunch, "I'm happy for you, you made the right choice."

Erica was shocked by his words. Scott and Stiles were usually saying she made the wrong choice becoming a werewold.

"I understand now how hard it can be just accepting things as they are," Stiles added.

Erica focused on her meal. "Stiles, shut up, smile, eat."

"Aye, Aye, Captain," Stiles obeyed.

* * *

**Later at night, around 10:45 pm**

"So you want my help? Why should I do this boy?"

"You're the only one I can turn to right now. Please. Isn't it obvious if I agree to meet you, alone."

"Not my problem. Now answer my last question."

"Stiles was hurt, badly. I'm begging you."

"Get on your knees Scott McCall."

Scott slowly went on his knees. He looked around the abandoned warehouse he agreed to meet his last hope. Derek was a loose cannon. Sooner or later Stiles would be in danger again or worse. Maybe it would happen to someone else. Scott couldn't just wait around for that to happen.

"Beg!" his last hope ordered.

"Please help me Gerard," Scott said, "I'm nothing without your guidance. You're the perfect hunter and if I don't have your help...I don't know what I'll do."

Gerard Argent grinned from over the teen. He'd been waiting for this moment. After the bite failed to turn him into a werewolf, he nearly died from all the mountain ash he'd unknowingly swallowed thanks to Scott. He had to go to Dr. Deaton after sucking up his pride. Now he'd get his revenge.

"I'm still dying of cancer you know," Gerard reminded him, "but I guess I can train you," he decided, "so what do you want to know?"'

"Teach me how to kill a werewolf without my powers," Scott said, "like hunters do."

"These lessons won't be for free Scott," Gerard told him.

"I accept any price you set," Scott declared.

Gerard grinned. "Then let the teaching begin."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter kept you on the edge of your seat. Thank you everyone who review. **


	5. Face Him

_**Save Me**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

_Face Him_

_**One Month Later - Sunday Night**_

Stiles lay awake in bed thinking. He had been raped, rescued, treated by Dr. Deaton and now he was home with an irate father and suspended from school. How his life went so deep in the gutter was beyond him.

"Well I hang around werewolves without any powers of my own," Stiles added sarcastically.

A knock on the window had him clutching his chest.

"Stiles, it's me, open up, please," Derek begged.

Stiles stared at the window shaking. He was supposed to stay far away from Derek. The number one suspect in what happened. Hell, the only suspect. "No!"

Derek hit the window harder. "Please."

Stiles walked up to the window. Derek was crouched there staring in. When his eyes glowed Stiles nearly fell over his own feet. He clutched his sides and waited to catch his breath. Then unlatched the window and let Derek inside.

"Thank you," Derek said, "Stiles I swear I didn't do it."

Stiles just stared. Derek was just as hot as he last remembered him. Every contour of his body seemed more defined in the dark as if it was where he truly belonged. If the situation was slightly different he would be unable to resist reaching out to touch him. Instead he turned away and wiped his sweaty palms. "Um, hi."

Derek who was trying to act oblivious to the awkward situation took a moment you respond. "Oh, hi."

"I mean…," Stiles realized, "did…did you do it?"

Derek looked away. He hated answering that question over and over. "I already told you that I didn't Stiles."

"They're no other suspects Derek."

Derek punched the wall. He cursed when he saw the hole left behind. Another punch made it worse.

"Okay," Stiles said slowly, "I don't know how I'm going to explain that."

"Sorry," Derek apologized.

Stiles went to sit on the edge of his bed. The room was starting to spin. If he threw up in front of Derek, he'd die of shame. The

worst that ended up happening though was that he hyperventilated for over a minute.

Derek stood where he was waiting for Stiles to calm down.

"Sorry about that," Stiles said.

"How…I don't know how to ask about the others," Derek said.

Stiles chuckled. "Well Scott really hates you, I mean he really does."

"I get it Stiles; he wants to rip my head off."

"Yeah, Allison's really shook up about what happened to me," Stiles said, "she's as scared as Scott is angry."

Derek recalled his one-time face off with each and nodded.

"So you didn't do it," Stiles said letting the words roll off his tongue, "then who else is a suspect, Peter?"

"Yeah, I don't think he's a pedophile Stiles," Derek said honestly, "and if he was, he probably would've screwed Lydia while he had the chance."

"He's still a monster, and an ass hole," Stiles pressed.

"Not even Scott's chasing that avenue," Derek countered, "and what's his motive, a fresh lay?"

Stiles ears burned. "Then who? Who raped me?"

"I don't know."

Stiles glared at him. "My rapist used you to get to me. How did he know about the letter? Did you or your pack tell anyone else?"

"I can only speak for myself. No."

Stiles cried into a fist. "I want to kill him. Tear him to pieces like he did me. I'm not right; I'll never be thanks to him."

"Shh, you'll wake your father with that kind of freak out," Derek panicked.

"I don't give a shit," Stiles said but lowered his voice to a whisper, "if you're not responsible you'll agree with me. Help me find him."

Derek tried to say something but couldn't. Stiles started crying. Derek did the only thing he could think of. Sit beside the teen and grab a shoulder. "It's ok." He didn't fight it when Stiles jumped into his arms and sobbed with abandon. If this was what he had to do to take even the smallest edge off the other's pain, he'd do it.

"I was sent on a wild goose chase that night," Derek revealed when Stiles was all cried out, "Scott didn't believe me but someone wanted me gone, and alone."

"And you have no idea who," Stiles croaked.

"No, but I promise to find who did this," Derek swore, "your rapist won't get away, not from Scott, not from me."

"What if he comes back?" Stiles feared, "if he raped me again I…"

"He comes back I'll kill him," Derek shook Stiles, "sorry," he dropped the terrified teen, "what kind of freak rapes the same person twice?"

"The one who rapes at all," Stiles countered.

"Right," Derek said rising off the bed, "if there's anything I can do before I leave; let me know."

Stiles bit his lip. "You could…would…no you wouldn't."

Derek made the teen face him. "I'll do it."

Stiles took a deep breath in and out. "Kiss me."

Derek's eyes bulged out. "What?"

Stiles thought hard about what to say next. "Derek, kiss me."

Derek took a moment to let Stiles request sink in. "Stiles I…"

"Screw it!" Stiles shouted and kissed Derek himself.

The werewolf was taken aback. His first thought was that a male was kissing him and pushed Stiles off. But the smaller of the two wouldn't be denied and jumped on his chest. "You owe me."

"I can't…I'm not," Derek couldn't form full sentences.

"Then stay the night with me," Stiles said leaning into him, "and my dad's out by the way, his car is outside only because it wouldn't start and he had to call in to be picked up."

Derek groaned. "Stiles I.."

Stiles only sighed and snuggled against him.

Derek didn't have the heart to push him off. "You play dirty."

"Bet you secretly like it," Stiles said and took in a deep sniff of him, "wow you smell manly, or is that stinky."

"Hey, I showered before coming over."

"Did you now?" Stiles teased.

"Shut up," Derek said and stared at the ceiling.

Stiles peeked up at him. This was one of the best nights of his life. Even if the love of him life didn't love him back. Like Lydia. But unlike her, Derek was still unattached. Which gave him a slim chance. A slim chance of making a straight man fall for him.

But slim was better than none. Right?

* * *

**Review worthy huh? Just playing. Hope you liked this chapter and thank you everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**Queen Datsuh: So who's for telling Scott?**

**Dives a rush of flying tomatoes.**

**Queen Datsuh: (squeaks) It can wait.**


	6. And the others…

_**Save Me**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

_And the others…_

_**Same night in the woods**_

Scott jumped over a log as another landmine exploded. Training with Gerard was getting more intense and the teen had to wonder if the elder hunter was trying to kill him.

_Not like I haven't given him a million reasons already,_ Scott mused.

"Pathetic," Gerard called, "the wolfsbane concoction I gave you had made you almost human for a few hours. And you still barely can fire a few shots before the mine explodes. What is the great Scott McCall without his werewolf powers?"

Scott gritted his teeth. He knew the man was just trying to make him expose himself. That would reward him with metal barbs barreling deep into his skin. He'd rather three normal gunshots over one of those.

Gerard chuckled. Scott was smarter than he thought.

"No matter boy, you can't hide forever," Gerard slowly moved forward.

He shone the flashlight in his left hand on some trees. No Scott.

"Very good boy, you can hide like a coward when Derek shows."

Scott ran out his hiding place shooting his crossbow.

Gerard barely got out the way and fired four shots.

Scott cried out as one of them grazed his side. He hobbled over to some brush just as Gerard reloaded his weapon.

"Like my special shotgun, modified it to get better shots at your kind," Gerard spoke, "the new ones are so naïve, so sure of themselves. Sound familiar?"

Scott breathed hard and looked at the blood flowing from his side. If Gerard could smell blood, he'd be dead already.

"Just another night training with an Argent," Scott muttered and readied to run into the open again.

* * *

**Meanwhile Elsewhere**

Sheriff Stilinkski sat at a bar with two unlikely fellow bar hoppers. Chris Argent and Coach Bobby Finstock.

"So you clearly heard them mention Derek?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I didn't say anything but…" Coach Finstock said.

"You did the right thing," Sheriff Stilinski told him, "kids have a way of clamming up when adults directly pry into what they're trying to hide."

Coach Finstock nodded in agreement. "I know."

"I've heard of this Derek character," Chris said, "he's a bad egg, even if he didn't kill his sister. He's still dangerous."

"I agree," Sheriff Stilinski said, "but what does that have to do with my son?"

"I don't know but Scott and Isaac clearly do," Coach Finsock noted.

"So what is the decision here gentlemen?" Chris asked, "we look into this ourselves or we shake the information out of those teenagers?"

"Well I'll say one thing," Sheriff Stilinski declared, "if he hurt my boy, I won't be gentle."

"If you need my help I'm in sheriff," Chris said, "I have a daughter and if anyone laid a hand on her…someone would be calling the morgue."

"Stiles might've been on the bench a lot but I still considered him part of the team and I care about every member," Coach Finstock spoke, "too bad about him quitting," he sighed.

Sheriff Stilinski put down his glass of water. "What?"

"He didn't tell you? He called the school two weeks ago."

"Well he's not quitting," Sheriff Stilinski said, "he's changed enough."

"Did he say why?" Chris asked the coach.

"Something about it being a pointless exercise," Coach Finstock recalled, "when the Principal told me I was kind of shocked, Stiles loved lacrosse, always wanting to play."

I'm not sure I believe the runaway act anymore," Sheriff Stilinski said, "and I'm going to find out what really happened to my son. And the fool who caused this is going to pay. Dearly."

* * *

**Hope this helps catch up everyone with what's happening with the others. I didn't mention what happened with Allison because it will be shown in the nest chapter which will be over 2000 words. Plenty to enjoy along with two new characters. One an OC and other a mysterious guy with sunglasses. Post will be up by Saturday latest.**

**Queen Datsuh: Glad readers liked the last chapter. Hope this one answered any unanswered questions about characters other than Derek and Stiles.**


	7. A New Day: Part One

_**Save Me**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

_A New Day: Part One  
_

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Erica walked down the road and she neared school. Stiles had been in a chipper mood the last two days. He still was shy and got upset at random times but he now dressed normally and gave a little too much hugs. Still, she was happy to see him getting out his dark funk.

_The one Derek put him in,_ she bristled.

A turn had her hitting into two teenage males. Erica jumped smoothly to her feet while one of two males scrambled to pick up everything that had fallen. He handed a travel bag to a bleached haired male and Erica's bag to her despite his own hands being full.

"Thank you" Erica said taking it.

The bleached haired teen nudged raven haired one. His face was unreadable behind a pair of sunglasses and wore full black along with an open over coat.

"Yeah man, I'll see you later," the raven haired teen said and the other crossed the street and went on his way.

Erica watched him go. "Weirdo."

"Don't mind Z, he's cool. I'm Adrian Cole by the way," the raven haired teen introduced himself, "I'm new, we go to the same school."

"Do we now?" Erica asked the smiling teen dressed in a flannel shirt, red jacket, faded jeans and black sneakers, "you're definitely dressed to impress…someone."

"Not all of us can compete to be the sexiest specimen on campus," Adrian told her, "though I must digress that you like a contender, maybe even the all time champion."

"Thanks," Erica grinned, "but here's a good question, if you go to my school, why were you walking in the opposite direction?" her voice lost all friendliness.

"Heh, you got me," Adrian confessed, "but you should really blame Z, thinks I need company."

Erica snorted. "So he picked me? The Goths and Darth Vader fans hated your outfit?"

"Don't burn the threads," Adrian protested.

"Why should I be a stranger's baby sitter?"

"Maybe because you know what it's like to have to listen to your alpha?" Adrian offered.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Erica said turning away.

"Z can block anyone from sensing him and a few others within a certain radius," Adrian explained, "you'll be able to sense me soon, it's only permanent for Z."

Erica waited until she could both sense and smell that he was different. "Guess he is sort of cool."

"Told you!" Adrian said full of bubbly energy.

"Fine but you can't follow me around dressed like that," Erica said frankly.

"I'm legally emancipated and have a black card, the Centurian Credit Card," Adrian said.

"How do you have an exclusive invitation credit card?" Erica asked incredulously.

"Sorry I…it's supposed to be secret," Adrian said, "Z's right, I talk too much."

"Then talk some more," Erica pulled him forward, "now," she added.

"Ok, it's my boss's card but once a month he let's me hang unto it for a week," Adrian started, "I'm emancipated because my parents are crazed heroin fiends and I make money and credit card holding friends by anonymously supplying excellent predictions on upcoming trends in technology and what teens and trendsetters are into."

"You do that and dress like this?" Erica asked him, "and why bother with school?"

"I like school, I want to be valedictorian."

"You're stranger than your friend," Erica said, "so, if I'm your baby sitter, can I have access to…the card?"

"Long as you don't go over the $100,000 a day limit my boss imposed on me," Adrian told her.

Erica dragged him in another direction. "We're going shopping."

"But school…."

"We're going to be late!"

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later at Beacon Hills High**

Stiles walked into school. His father had woken him less than an hour ago and said the school would let him back in on a one week trial basis. Stiles wanted to start tomorrow but Mr. Stilinski was adamant. His son was going to school. End of discussion.

"Stiles?" Scott asked as his friend put away his books, "you never told me you were coming back today."

"Neither was eye before my dad woke me and rushed me over here," Stiles closed his locker.

"Seriously, they just made him throw you back in the ring like that?" Scott asked.

"More like my dad jumped at the mere opportunity," Stiles muttered, "and it's not like I can call you with him still keeping my cell on lock down."

Scott just shook his head.

"He thinks he can just make everything go back to how it was," Stiles said, "too bad he doesn't know the truth."

"Hey, you're doing a lot better," Scott reminded him, "I wish I knew who or what did it so I could say thanks."

Stiles smiled weakly. Telling Scott that would only end badly.

He looked around the hallway. Last time he was here, he got raped in the locker room. Why he didn't faint outside the school gates was almost beyond him. But he knew one major reason. Derek. Since staying the night, the werewolf had paid three more quick late night visits. Stiles would just lean against the older male and talk. Last night however he just held unto Derek 'til he fell asleep. Most would call it coincidence but Stiles knew Derek's company finally allowed him to start feeling better about himself. About life. He was still angry and hurt about the rape. Now though, he was finally taking notice of his life beyond it. And his friends took notice of his new attitude. It was nice to see Scott actually calm down somewhat.

When it was time for class both hurried not wanting to be late for Chemistry.

"Well, well," Mr. Harris said, "Stiles is back."

Stiles followed Scott to their usual seats. As the rest of the class piled in he felt less nervous about being back.

"Crap," Stiles muttered as the principal walked in and looked straight at him.

"Principal Morehouse," Mr. Harris looked completely surprised.

"Good morning students of Beacon Hills High," Principal Morehouse said formally, "as you clearly see, Stiles Stilinski is back with us today. I hope his absence has made clear that we don't tolerate public mischief against our town or the police force," he said, "and also lengthy absences clearly only for the purpose of senseless rebellion and trickery," he added.

Whispered chatter immediately broke as students stared and pointed at Stiles. They had been silent on the matter out of fear of being reprimanded. But that fear flew out the window with the principal's words.

Stiles meanwhile dug his nails into his palms, trying to stay calm.

"Stikles here is back on a trial basis," Principal Morehouse continued, "if he behaves, he has a chance to return officially," he said, "if not, this is his last week here."

Mr. Harris cleared his throat. "Let's hope Stiles is ready to let go of his childish ways. Miracles do happen."

Several students laughed. It was well known that Mr. Harris didn't like Stiles. After the sheriff went down on his as a suspect for murder, his dislike only deepened.

Stiles could barely keep himself from shaking. If anything else happened. He was going to bolt. Trial basis could suck it.

"So this is how we deal with these matters now?" Danny spoke out of the blue, "public shamming? I thought we were in the new millennium not the 1800's."

"Excuse me?" Principal Morehouse demanded.

"You could've spoken to Stiles in your office," Danny said, "instead you come here, are you really that desperate to see him leave?"

Mr. Harris jumped to his feet. "I'd consider the next set of words out of your mouth very seriously Danny. You're a model student, act like it."

Danny glared at Mr. Harris. But he sat back and quieted himself as instructed. Feeling he said enough.

Now there was a new burst of whispers.

Principal Morehouse puffed out his chest. "I came here to make certain matters at hand known," he spoke, "I thought I was dealing with teenagers who could handle such talks maturely, apparently I was wrong," he said, "I'm not being pompous or speaking from any soap box and I' certainly not here to bring shame on anyone. If I felt I had anything secret or private to say I would've called Stiles into my office. As this is all public knowledge I didn't. Good day students," he finished and left after giving Danny a hard look.

Mr. Harris rose to his feet. "Before I start, is there anyone else with a thought or opinion they'd like to share?"

No one spoke. Some even looked in the opposite direction.

"Guess I'm not as popular as the principal."

Stiles was on his feet. He'd had enough.

"Well, well, the great Stilinski has risen," Mr. Harris smiled, "yes Stiles?"

Stiles looked into Mr. Harris's smug face. "Nothing," he said and sat back down.

Mr. Harris's face fell. He frowned when Scott gave Stiles shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"Excuse me," a random student spoke, "but are we actually going to learn anything today?"

A few students actually laughed. This was the most exciting Chemistry class they'd ever had.

Mr. Harris got to work and by the end of class students were muttering about the heavy homework load and the test suddenly set for the day after tomorrow.

"Stiles, hang back for a moment."

Scott and Stiles froze at the door.

_So close,_ Stiles thought.

"And Scott, get to your next class," the teacher added.

Stiles bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood. Bad enough the principal destroyed all the peace and serenity he came with, now he had Mr. Harris to contend with again. And alone. "Go Scott, I'll be fine."

Scott frowned but nodded and left.

Stiles walked up to Mr. Harris's desk.

"So you're back," Mr. Harris said.

"I guess," Stiles said rocking on his heels.

"You really had everyone worried," Mr. Harris told him, "students held a vigil for you, some thought you were dead."

"My dad has reminded me again and again about all the trouble I caused sir," Stiles said, "somewhere a baby unicorn died because of my evil deeds," he added sarcastically.

Mr. Harris chuckled. "At least you're still you. I'm not your friend Stiles, but I don't want you to be a high school dropout," he told the teen, "just…try and stay out of trouble."

Stiles was blindsided by the direction this conversation had taken. His nemesis was saying be co-operative and doing a self made stay in school ad?

"Now get out," Mr. Harris snapped and started packing his things.

Now this was the Mr. Harris he knew. "Yes sir."

* * *

_**During Second Period**_

Allison sat with Lydia in the library. Their teacher was absent and the class had been instructed to go to the library or share study hall with another class.

"Can you believe Principal Morehouse?" Lydia Martin spoke, "I thought it was humiliating when I had to see the school counselor."

"Yeah," Allison agreed looking intently into her text book.

Lydia watched her worriedly. "You ok?"

"Just studying like we're supposed to," Allison said dryly.

"Then drop the attitude," Lydia spat.

Allison slammed the book shut. "Do I look interested in dealing with your melodrama today?"

Lydia just shook her head because Allison looked absolutely scary.

Allison sighed. "I'm sorry, I…I just have a lot on my mind and no one who I can talk to."

"You have me," Lydia offered.

"It's supposed to be private," Allison said, "I thought I'd be able to talk to Scott but he's been so angry. Now he's flown the coop."

"Flown the coop where?" Lydia asked.

"Hell if I know," Allison said bitterly, "when I accused him of cheating he scoffed and said 'only I would think he might be doing something so mundane at this point.' What the fuck does that even mean?"

"That he's off his meds," Lydia said bluntly.

Allison dropped her head on the table. "And poor Stiles."

Yeah this morning was brutal," Lydia agreed.

"I'm not talking about today Lydia."

"Then when?" her friend asked.

Allison sighed. "I can't tell you."

"About what?" a new voice asked.

Allison turned and screamed. Everyone in their section froze or started to stare. The head librarian almost dropped a stack of folders she was carrying. "What is going on here?"

"She's ok," Lydia said quickly, "right Allison?" she added.

"I'm sorry, I remembered a nightmare from last night," Allison announced, "I'm really sorry."

The library soon returned to its normal routine. But a few students still took random glances.

"May I ask why I'm suddenly the boogie man?" Jackson asked annoyed.

Allison looked away. "I said I was sorry."

"She said she knows something she can't tell me," Lydia said, "as you can see, it's making her go bonkers."

"It's serious Lydia," Allison said getting upset.

Jackson sat beside Allison. "Why did you scream when you saw me?"

Allison looked away. "Actually I saw the jacket first," she said sheepishly.

"You're scared of lacrosse?" Lydia asked incredulously.

"No," Jackson said frowning, "you thought I was Scott didn't you?" he pressed her.

Allison bit her lip and nodded. "Don't tell him about this. He didn't do anything wrong, I swear."

"Of course not, Scott's perfect," Lydia rolled her eyes.

"He has a lot on his plate right now, ok," Allison told them, "and he doesn't need to worry about having flaky girlfriend too," she added staring at the ground.

Jackson lifted her head with his hand. "Tell us what's going on."

"Seriously Allison, you need to tell us what's going on before your own parents have to check you in the psych ward," Lydia said.

"Soon you'll be shooting a crossbow at your own shadow," Jackson added.

Allison sighed. "It's not my secret to share."

"Neither is it your burden to bear," Lydia countered.

Allison groaned. "Let's go in the back."

All three walked off to the furthest part of the library. They each took a chair and went behind the farthest set of shelves.

"Derek raped Stiles," Allison said outright.

Jackson and Lydia's mouths fell open in horror. "What?"

"He keeps denying it but the letter that lured Stiles into the school at night had his scent and signature," Allison continued.

"So Scott got his scent…wait, is that why the locker room was got thrashed?" Jackson said, "you know…"

Lydia punched him in the arm. "That's not important right now."

"Right," Jackson realized, "sorry."

Allison but her lip. She now regretted saying anything.

"Oh no," Lydia said seeing her friend wilting; "you're telling us everything."

"Did he see Derek's face?" Jackson asked skeptically.

"No, maybe…he knew it was an alpha who raped him by the glowing red eyes," Allison decided to say.

"But if he saw his face…" Lydia said confused.

"Oh shit, the locker room was thrashed during the full moon!" Jackson realized, "you mean…he fu…he was a werewolf, full on?"

Allison nodded as Lydia let out a whimper and pushed her chair back. "Scott and I found him. Stiles believes he sensed Scott and bolted."

Jackson shook his head. He was lost for words.

Lydia wiped away tears. "Is Stiles really ok?"

"He was away from school because he needed to heal," Allison explained, "physically he's fine but… I just shudder to think."

"Then don't," Jackson said taking her hand, "oh Lydia calm down," he turned to his girlfriend who burst into a full blown cry fest.

Allison watched them solemnly. Her attempt at making things better only made everything worse.

* * *

**Nearly 2,600 words. Great work if I say so myself. Look out for part two in the week. And a big thank you for the surge of reviews last chapter.**


	8. A New Day: Part Two

_**Save Me**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

_A New Day: Part Two_

**Meanwhile at the School Infirmary**

Stiles swallowed the pair of pain meds he received from the nurse. He had a sudden pain in the middle of his second class. His head hurt so bad he couldn't see or speak straight. The teacher quickly marched him over to the nurse personally and he initially slurred his words when he tried to explain what was wrong.

"Rough day back?" the nurse asked.

"Kinda," Stiles said honestly as the pain started to subside, "how strong are these pills?"

"Strong enough for you to miss classes 'til lunch," the nurse responded, "I also don't like that you came in slurring words. These pills that I gave you are usually given to students who have been struck. Physically. And hard."

"Maybe I pissed off the invisible man," Stiles joked.

"Tell him to get over it," the nurse said and they both laughed, "get some rest, I'll wake you for lunch."

Stiles smiled. "Thank you." He rolled on his stomach and was soon snoring softly.

The nurse walked up to check. She gently stroked his peaceful face. "What's eating you kid?" she wondered.

"Life apparently," a student a few beds away muttered.

"Rest Diane, your mother's coming for you."

"I told you already that I'm fine. I just had a little fainting spell."

"Not when it's been happening almost daily for a week," the nurse said, "you're going home, no arguing."

* * *

**One Hour before Lunchtime**

Erica and Adrian walked into school. As they walked the corridor students stopped and stared. Erica was always fashion forward and while not very 'well off' never dressed frumpy or like a 'hot mess.' But today she was wearing a brand new Chanel dress that was turquoise blue wrap dress that stopped mid thigh and emphasised her curves while also complimenting her bosom. She also wore the latest Christian Dior pumps of the same colour. Her make-up was flawless and her hair was done in the classic Farrah Fawcett feather hairstyle (think Charlie's Angels).

Translation? She was living perfection.

Adrian was unrecognizable.

His hair was neatly cut and brushed back which only helped show off his brand new Dior Volute 3/S Sunglasses of nearly $400 a pop. He wore a black jacket, brown graphic tee, a pair of blue Naked and Famous Denim that were expensive jeans at nearly $200 bucks a pair and black shoes. He looked like he'd just walked straight out of a teen magazine. The complete opposite of his old look. Most students assumed he was new.

"Adrian?" Scott asked incredulously as they passed, "is that..."

"Yeah, just arrived, talk to you later," Adrian said quickly.

As soon as both turned into an empty corridor they burst out laughing.

"Did you see Eileen's face?" Erica gushed, "her mother's a fashion editor and I bet she knows that this dress is still not available to the public since premiering on the fashion runway last week."

"You're just lucky that Britney Spears cancelled on it last minute and the clerk suggested it to me because of my top of the line credit cards," Adrian said, "and I had to pay extra because you were rude to the clerk, I swear she was going to sell it to be for $20,000 dollars less before you opened your big mouth.

"Erica punched him in the arm. "That bitchy clerk treated me like riff-raff even after she knew I was with you."

"It's her job to get rid of undesirables and I told you to stop gawking and touching everything."

"Well she was super nice to you and I would've fought her to the death for this dress."

"Charming."

Erica rolled her eyes. "So are you going to get rid of that voodoo necklace or what?"

"It's not voodoo and Z only has like three," Adrian protested, "it keeps me from being sensed by anyone during the day. At night it loses its power."

Erica folded her arms. Adrian was still hesitant about revealing himself to the other werewolves. When she could sense him, everything was fine. But as they neared school he took something out his bag and slipped it around his neck and inside his shirt. Suddenly she couldn't sense him as a werewolf and a new round of explanations quick version being that Z had travelled through several states, visiting places that practiced all kinds of witchcraft that could help make his ability accessible to others when he was absent. It ended with three items that could share his power with the wearer. Two were necklaces and that last was an object not even Adrian knew about. But Z told him it had the same power he did, hide the wearer from other's senses completely. Erica couldn't help but that find that extremely creepy. She tried to ask about other members of his pack but he told her his alpha ordered him not to answer such questions.

"What if your pack hates me?" Adrian asked nervously.

"For what? A new werewolf is awesome."

"But I'm not a part of your pack," Adrian continued, "and...Z doesn't really trust your alpha."

Erica paused. "Then why did he let me run into you?"

"He trusts you apparently," Adrian said, "and no I can't tell you why Z doesn't trust him," he added.

"Fine but Derek's the local bad sheep and bad boy," Erica dismissed, "whatever Z knows it can't be that bad."

"All I can say is that Z said Derek did something really bad and you'd know a lot more about people if you could go around without being noticed," Adrian went on, "he even spooked me a number of times."

"Whatever," Erica said getting bored, "you'll just have to take that necklace off at lunch."

"Lunch!" That's worse than during class!"

"Lunch or now," Erica put her foot down.

Adrian mulled it over. "You'll be with me, right?"

"No matter the result," Erica said, "I won't leave you hanging, you can trust me."

"Ok, lunch it is," Adrian agreed, "now let's get to class, we're already tardy."

Erica rolled her eyes and followed him.

* * *

**Minutes before Lunchtime**

Scott watched the clock anxiously. It was strange to have Stiles back at school one second and gone the next. He knew his friend was at the nurse but still felt antsy about not seeing him. He was going straight over at lunch to check if Stiles was all right.

"Scott, Scott!" the teacher shouted.

Scott jumped. The class laughed. "Sorry."

"Pay attention young man," she said and continued teaching.

Scott sighed and straightened up. This whole Stiles situation was driving him crazy. The sooner he helped his friend get rid of Derek, the better.

As soon as class was over Scott dashed out. He ran straight to the nurse's office and burst in.

"Where's the fire?" the nurse asked.

"If you keep this up Scott, people will think you're dating me."

Scott sighed in relief. It was good to hear Stiles using sarcasm. But his face hardened upon seeing Lydia and Jackson.

"Someone spoke to us," Lydia said carefully, "don't be mad, we have a right to know," she added squeezing Stiles hand.

"A right? As what, his crush?" Scott asked incredulously, "and who the hell told you?" he demanded.

"None of your beeswax, we know," Jackson told him.

Scott nearly cursed."So what now?"

"I'd suggest lunch," the nurse spoke, "unless you'd rather leave Stiles here and stop stressing my patient."

Jackson smiled with superiority at Scott.

Lydia looked away while Stiles actually frowned. "I know you mean well Scott. But you need to calm down."

"Sorry," Scott said, "so, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Lydia wants to sit with us," Stiles added.

"Why not," Scott said trying not to look on edge.

"Which means I'll be there too," Jackson said.

"Not surprising," Scott said dryly as they left.

By the time they sat down for lunch they were joined by Allison and Erica. Both females sat as far from the other as possible.

"This will be an interesting lunch," Lydia said from Stile's right side, "huh Scott?" she asked the teen sitting on Stiles left.

"Yeah," Scott said and immediately started eating.

Jackson who sat across from Lydia frowned. "So Erica, you sit with Scott and Stiles now?"

"Stiles really," Erica said sweetly, "you ok?"

"Yeah, I had to go to the nurse's office a bit," Stiles said.

"Glad you're ok," Erica said sitting across from Stiles, "I made a new friend today. A special friend," she added.

"What kind of special?" Allison asked sceptical looking away from Scott.

"I wasn't talking to you," Erica said icily.

"Ladies, let's play nice," Stiles said slowly.

"He's one of us?" Jackson asked outright.

Erica looked at Allison coldly. "Yes, but he's nice."

Scott snorted. "No one's really nice."

Everyone turned to look at Scott. He had developed an attitude lately but today it really showed.

"I thought Stiles was the one who'd have a tough day today," Erica joked trying to lighten the mood.

Stiles bit into his slice of pizza. What once tasted like pepperoni now tasted like paper. He knew Scott had changed and that he was at fault. Now it had gotten even worse with himself being back at school. When would things ever turn back to normal?

"It was me ok," Allison spoke up, "I told them."

"Allison no," Lydia said fearing Scott's reaction.

Scott's jaw tightened. "Why?"

"Because I had no one, you were AWOL."

"I told you I was doing something important," Scott said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jackson interrupted.

"This is none of your business," Scott snarled.

"I don't give a shit, she's your girlfriend," Jackson countered, "and you're treating her like crap."

"Hey you can't talk to Scott like that," Stiles spoke up.

"Why? Because he's your knight in shining armour?" Jackson accused.

"Jackson!" Lydia cried.

"This is why I didn't want him here," Scott said, "I might be a bit 'off' today but he's always like this. Twisted and mean."

"That's not true," Allison spoke up, "Jackson can be kind too," she added.

Lydia bit her lip, clearly uncertain of what to say.

Jackson chuckled."Seriously?"

"What should I say?" Lydia asked in a small voice.

Jackson lost all humour. "Seriously?" he repeated.

"Tell him that he's an idiot," Stiles butted in, "and that you love him regardless," he said, "of course I'd say if he keeps being a douche I'd leave his annoying ass."

"I may not act the mamby pamby way you do but I care about Lydia," Jackson said with clenched fists.

"Oh Jackson," Lydia said hugging him, "you can be so sweet when you're not busy being a toad," she declared.

"I'm not a toad," Jackson complained.

"I'd take half a win over a total loss," Erica warned.

"Congrats you two," Stiles said and Lydia's face fell, "I'm no home wrecker, go."

Lydia gave him a sad smile and pulled on Jackson's arm. "Come on, let's take a walk."

Jackson gave Stiles a smug smile as they left.

Allison claimed she had something to tell Lydia and followed them.

"More likely to get away from me," Scott sighed, "I'm so screwed."

"Well you and Mr. Bleeding Heart can moan together," Erica sipped her soda.

"Jackson's a jackass," Stiles said, "but Lydia loves him, no getting around that."

All three sat in silence for the next several minutes.

"Wait, who was the new werewolf you were talking about earlier?" Scott asked Erica.

"You've seen him around, the new kid, Adrian," Erica revealed.

"What? He's not a werewolf," Scott dismissed.

"He is and I met his alpha this morning. Weird guy in black."

Stiles choked on his second slice of pizza.

"Another alpha is here?" Scott asked incredulously.

"I just found out this morning," Erica said quickly, "his name is Z and he's super secretive. Everything I found out about him was through Adrian and even he couldn't tell me much because of Z's orders. He and Adrian walk right into me and Z leaves him to fend for himself."

"Was this an accident?" Scott asked and she shook her head, "he did it on purpose!"

"Yeah, Adrian confessed and he was really embarrassed," Erica said, "talk about a tough learning curve."

"I bet," Stiles said in a tiny voice.

"Hey, Adrian said Z told him to be wary of Derek," Erica revealed, "Z has the ability to move around without being sensed, he even gave Adrian something so he could do the same," she added.

"What?" Scott said but Erica shook her head, "whatever, but if Z can move around like that maybe he already knows some secrets of Derek's."

"Or maybe he's the one who raped me," Stiles whispered.

The other two looked at Stiles. The teen was white as a sheet.

"Nothing Adrian said made me suspect Z of being that kind of person," Erica said, "and remember, Derek is the one who we have evidence against.

""Circumstantial," Stiles frowned.

"What's your deal?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Erica spat, "Stiles has the right to ask questions."

"You're not his friend..." Scott started.

"And you weren't assaulted by a werewolf," Erica hissed.

Stiles coughed then let out a strange hiccup. He suddenly ran out the lunchroom and Erica and Scott ran after him. They eventually found him inside an empty classroom sobbing.

"Damn it, first Adrian bails on me now this," Erica muttered.

Scott sat beside his friend and waited for him to cry himself out.

* * *

**After Lunch**

"I'm fine," Stiles said wiping his eyes.

Scott had made the tough decision to go tell a teacher about his friend's breakdown. He used the excuse of the Principal's pep talk as the source of Stiles emotional state. That it had left his friend feeling guilty and depressed.

Stiles was in Principal Morehouse's office along with his father and the school Guidance Counsellor Ms. Morrel.

"It wasn't enough that he's been suspended for weeks," Sheriff Stilinski started, "but you shame him into an emotional breakdown? What the hell's wrong with you?"

"I assure you sheriff that wasn't my intention," Principal Morehouse said, "in fact, I think Stile's emotional state has more to do with what happened before he returned to school."

Sheriff Stilinski's face darkened.

"That's not what the principal meant," Ms. Morrel tried to smooth things over, "I tried to talk to Stiles but he's not ready to speak about whatever's bothering him."

"Welcome to my world," the sheriff said.

Stiles scoffed and glared at his father.

"Seems there are a few personal issues at hand," Principal Morehouse noted.

"Don't think for a second that you can use that to weasel your way out of how much you upset my boy," Sherriff Stilinski warned.

"Dad, please, just stop," Stiles said tiredly, "you want to...just stop, ok."

Sheriff Stilinski went silent. He wasn't sure what exactly his son wanted but he wasn't going to resist when Stiles seemed so out of it

."What do you want your father to stop doing Stiles?" the counsellor asked, "I promise I won't push if you're not ready to answer."

Stiles bit his lip and looked at his hands. "Stop trying to make things like they were before," he said his voice cracking, "because they're not, it can never go back," he broke into tears.

Stilinski took Stiles in his arms and comforted him. The Principal and counsellor could only watch. It was clear that more was going on than school jitters or tears from tough love. But until Stiles opened up there was nothing they could do.

Stiles finally stopped crying his face was a deep shade of red along with his eyes. He noticed his father's damp eyes and smiled. "Am I contagious "

Sheriff Stilinski smiled. "Maybe, um Principal..."

"You can take him home right now, it's clear he needs time to readjust," the principal said, "he can have tomorrow off and we'll see how things go after that. I'm sorry if anything I said today made you feel bad about yourself young man."

"Oh, um, thanks," Stiles said his eyes darting from the Principal to his hands, "will you tell Scott and Erica that I went home because I'm tired, but fine?" he asked.

"I'll do that," the counsellor offered, "I hope you'll feel better soon Stiles. Know that you have people you can confide in."

"Thank you counsellor," Stiles rose to his feet, "ready dad?"

Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "Thank you for calling me in and goodbye," he said and escorted his son out.

Principal Morehouse and Ms. Morrel watched them leave. Neither thought this was the end of the situation.

"Something tells me this just the beginning," the counsellor said, "what does your gut say?" she asked.

"That you have common sense in spades," the principal agreed, "something bad happened to that boy. So bad that he stayed away for days and let everyone think he was a prankster instead of admitting what really took place," he said, "I am deeply troubled, and now I have to shoulder the guilt of leading him to a meltdown."

"You can't blame yourself for that," Counsellor said, "clearly there's a lot going on that neither of us knew about when he returned here."

"Yet we always find ways to make things our fault," Principal Morehouse mused.

Ms. Morrel sighed knowing she had to agree.

* * *

**Later...**

Adrian sat on the roof with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. He hated skipping last period but Erica insisted he owed her for ducking out during lunch. He just couldn't get her to understand that it wasn't his fault. Coach Finstock had wanted to talk to him joining lacrosse and even sent for lunch so they could chat for the entire lunch period. He couldn't say no.

"You're a werewolf?" Isaac asked for the tenth time.

"Yes," Adrian said, "I have something that can keep it hidden during the day."

"During the day?" Boyd considered his words, "is there anyone in your pack who might have a problem with another being around?" he moved on.

"Z will keep any troublemakers in line, trust me."

"Right," Isaac said slowly, "so, have you met Derek yet? Our alpha."

"No, but I've seen him around, tough guy," Adrian said quickly.

Issac frowned while Boyd looked skeptical

"So, what do we do to celebrate?" Erica broke the awkwardness, "you know, having more werewolves around?"

"I'm not ready to celebrate just yet," Boyd said, "no offense but we know nothing about you Adrian."

"Fair enough, ask away."

"Who's your pack leader?" Isaac held nothing back.

"Z, he's a teen too," Adrian responded, "Erica saw him," he added.

"Long enough for him to dump you on me and disappear," Erica scoffed, "just think of a teen version of Matrix Neo with bleached hair and a weird vibe."

"He's not that bad, Z takes care of his pack," Adrian got defensive.

"That's what a pack leader does," Boyd shrugged.

Adrian dug his heels into the ground. This meeting felt more like an inquisition. Now he was really regretting meeting this pack.

"Um, do you want to ask us anything?" Erica offered.

Boyd and Isaac looked at Erica

Adrian grinned at the opportunity for some payback. "Who were you guys before the change?"

No one would answer.

"I was a loner, they had it tougher," Boyd finally spoke.

Adrian got the hint.

"So...do you know of any cool or non-psycho students available for me to hang out with?" he tried Erica.

"What about me?" Erica asked.

"Maybe a little more than hang out with," he admitted, "do you know if...Stiles is seeing anyone?"

"Stiles?" Isaac asked incredulously.

"I had no idea you leaned that way man," Boyd said.

"You're gay?" Erica asked genuinely surprised.

"I go either way...never mind," Adrian dropped the subject.

Erica bit her lip. She wasn't sure if Stiles was ready for a relationship right now. Especially after having a nervous breakdown during lunch. Yeah, definitely not ready.

* * *

**Sorry for being away so long. But here it is part 2 at 3,450 words. The last chapter was posted September 15, 2012 and this one is up tonight January 19, 2013. From now on I'll update at least once a week unless otherwise delayed. Thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Friendly Detour

_**Save Me**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

_Friendly Detour_

**Later Elsewhere**

Derek drank vodka straight from the bottle. He was tired of the puzzle that was now his life. He was straight yet felt something when he kissed Stiles who just also happens to be the person he's accused of raping. Worse all evidence gathered pointed at him. If he were asleep this would be an imaginary nightmare instead of a real one.

He even tried seeking advice from Peter who was off in Tibet. When the older werewold heard about Derek's predicament he laughed so much that Derek ended up hanging up.

"How am I supposed to prove my innocence?" he shouted at no one in particular.

"I doubt shouting works," Boyd spoke from the ground, "are you seriously getting drunk on the roof of your house?"

"Screw you," Derek ignored him.

"There's a new pack in town, and I think their leader might be a problem."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Derek demanded, "if new werewolves arrived I'd know long before you."

"With a leader who can hide his nature?" Boyd countered.

By the time he was finished recounting everything Derek had a clear idea of what was in town. And he didn't like it one bit.

"Adrian says Z doesn't want to cause any trouble."

"You buy that?" Derek asked him.

"No but Erica does."

Derek snorted. Typical.

"And he asked about Stiles."

"What about Stiles," Derek said

"Um, dating or hooking up," Boyd told him, "you think they might be behind what happened to him? I wondered but..."

Derek could feel his inner wolf raging. Something about Adrian's interested in Stiles made him angry. Angry enough to kill.

"Derek are you ok?" Boyd shouted.

"I'm fine," Derek snapped, "I just need to go for a run. Don't follow me."

He was gone before Boyd could even make a protest.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Stilinski Residence**

Stiles went straight to his room. His father was nice to him on the way home and didn't pepper him with questions. For that he was grateful. Right now he just wanted to get some sleep.

"Hi Stiles," Mr. Argent said sitting on his bed.

If Stiles hadn't regained some composure since earlier he would've passed out at the sight. "What are you doing here?"

"Stiles we need to talk. About Derek."

Stiles let out a nervous laugh. "What? Why Derek?"

Mr. Argent stood up and Stiles jumped back. "It's ok," he moved forward slowly, "We don't have to talk right now if you don't want to."

"Did Allison tell you anything?" Stiles asked recalling Jackson and Lydia.

"No but she's been quite distant lately."

"Oh," Stiles said, "um," he mused, "what is it you want to know?"

"What really happened while you were missing?"

Stiles turned away. "I ran off, just...leave it alone."

"Stiles," Mr. Argent said seriously, "you need to speak with an adult. If someone's hurt you, your teen friends won't cut it."

Stiles released a laugh. "You don't know the half of it."

"You're dad's not listening in, I promise. Just sit down and talk to me."

Stiles walked carefully into his bedroom. The only males who had been in his room alone with him in recent weeks were his dad and Derek. Now Allison's dad was here. He tried to ignore the chill down his spine and sat in a chair.

"I was attacked by a werewolf, an alpha," Stiles revealed, "I wasn't bit but evidence collected so far points to Derek," he confessed, "but I think he's innocent. Plus there's this new pack in town led by some mystery guy called Z."

"New pack...what's a Z?" Mr. Argent frowned.

"Their leader, he has some ability that hides his werewolf nature from everyone," Stiles said, "he even has stuff that lets his pack hide their nature too, even from other werewolves."

Mr. Argent groaned. "That's just great. Now my job's a lot easier."

"Erica.." Stiles stopped realizing he's probably said too much. Despite his feelings about this new pack and Z character.

"Stiles, listen to me. I promise not to tell anyone you told me about the pack. Also Erica has nothing to fear from me as long as she stays in line. No harming innocent people."

Stiles sighed. "She knows one of them and thinks he's nice. She also believes whole heartedly that Derek's my attacker. Please don't tell her I've changed my mind."

"I won't, anything else?"

"Nothing except stuff I'd rather share with my dad first," Stiles said respectfully.

"Fair enough," Mr. Argent said, "thank you for trusting me."

Stiles nodded and turned his chair away.

Mr. Argent walked straight to the kitchen. Sitting clutching a cup of coffee like his life depended on it was the sheriff. He looked up at the other man expectantly.

"He was attacked as you feared," Mr. Argent confirmed and the sheriff deflated, "won't tell me the details but I have a feeling Derek might not be behind it."

"Then who? Someone at school?"

"Maybe...just keep an eye out for suspicious characters, people not staying where they belong," Mr. Argent reached for the second piping cup.

"How am I supposed to be a sheriff when I can't even protect my own son?"

Mr. Argent patted him on the back then started drinking coffee.

* * *

**Yes! I updated this week. See? I kept my word. Please read and review.**


	10. Betrayal, Dinner and Hugs

_**Save Me**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

**PLEASE NOTE: Sheriff Stilinski knows that his son was assaulted not raped. He thinks Stiles was physically assaulted and so does Mr. Argent. Just to clear things up.**

_Betrayal, Dinner and Hugs_

**Night time at a Biker Bar**

Scott walked into a bar. He couldn't believe Gerard was making him go after a werewolf. Worse he had to do it alone without using any of his non-human abilities. If he failed there'd be no further training.

His eyes fell on a man in his late thirties who matched the picture Gerard showed him. The rippling muscles didn't help matters. Despite the fact that the old hunter had assured him this man had separated from his pack to celebrate.

_Well I knew it wasn't going to be easy,_ Scott thought.

"Hey you," Scott called out to the man.

Several patrons turned at the sound of a teen voice. A male teen voice.

"You lost kid?" a biker covered in tattoos asked darkly.

"No he's not," the man said, "what's your issue kid?"

Scott knew he had figured out what he was.

"You, let's step outside," Scott recited what Gerard told him to say.

"I'm Mason and I'm not interested punk."

"Then we can duke out here," Scott stepped forward, "if front of everyone."

Mason's eyes actually bulged. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me Mexican, you see the hunters want you and I work for them."

Mason's face filled with rage. "Is that so? Then that's a whole other matter then," he said and stepped outside.

Scott matched the 6ft tall man's long strides until they came to a closed down scrap yard. Waiting there were four others lounging around. They turned sensing their pack member.

"Seems we have a traitor wolf," Mason announced and the three males and one female group immediately flanked him, "what to do with you?"

"Nothing," Gerard stepped out of the shadows with a group of hunters, "we want to talk not fight."

Mason's teeth elongated. "Then talk, fast."

* * *

**The Next Day at the Stilinski Residence**

Stiles sat with Erica and Allison. His father had to leave for the station so it was just him and the girls having dinner. Scott bailed claiming he had 'something important' to do. Now he could see Jackson's side a bit better. Scott was being annoying.

"Chinese places have the best take out," Allison declared, "so Stiles, my dad said he came by?"

"Um, yeah he did," Stiles said carefully.

"Interesting fact too," Erica said coolly.

"I didn't send him over," Allison got defensive.

"Erica I told you that plan was him and my dad."

Erica shrugged and kept eating. Allison glared as if wishing looks could kill. Stiles kept down a sigh. When Allison showed up minutes after Erica, he knew it would be a tense dinner. Neither would rescind their invitation when they found out the other was invited as well.

"So, did you tell him anything?" Allison asked.

"Curious, much?" Erica said.

"He's my friend too, I'm concerned," Allison said gripping her fork.

"Ok," Stiles said pulling his chair back, "does anyone want some juice, soda, a hose?" he added.

Both females got the message and tried to calm down.

Stiles sighed and got both orange juice and a big bottle of soda.

The girls attacked the soda while Stiles enjoyed his juice. He decided to enjoy the silence while it lasted.

"So Scott bailed huh?" Erica said between sips.

"Um yeah, he had stuff to do or whatever," Stiles shrugged.

"Do you think he'll...hurt Derek?" Allison ventured.

"What do you care?" Erica asked, "to hunters we are all fair game, right?" she hissed.

"Hey it's not like that!" Allison got angry.

"Keep dreaming," Erica rolled her eyes.

"Come on Erica," Stiles said feeling exasperated.

"Ok, Ok," Erica backed off, "sorry Allison," she apologized.

"Right," Allison said, "but seriously, I think Scott's searching for a way to harm Derek."

"Like lock him in an alternative dimension," Stiles joked to hide his dread.

"That sounds fun," Erica laughed.

"He's your pack leader," Allison remarked.

"I know mom," Erica spat.

"Ok ladies, let's just take a breath..." Stiles tried.

"No, I want to hear what the great Allison has to say."

Allison rounded on her. "Why are you here? Stiles wasn't your friend before and now you're like two peas in a pod. What's really happening here?"

"So what I'm some kind of spy?" Erica demanded.

"I just don't think it's a good idea you spending so much time with Stiles," Allison said honestly.

"How dare you?" Erica exploded, "you go spilling the beans and think you can question my loyalty?"

"Erica please..." Stiles said.

"No Stiles, I'm not letting this hunter trash call me a traitor."

"Hunter trash!" Allison jumped to her feet and Erica growled.

"Shut up!" Stiles shouted, "one more word and I won't be friends with either of you!"

Both females took their seats in silent shock.

Stiles breathed heavily. This dinner was a mistake. Now he felt more frazzled than ever.

* * *

**Late at night at the Stilinski Residence**

Derek held Stiles close. He couldn't help but get closer to the teenager. After hearing about his breakdown at school and dinner from hell, he was more determined to protect Stiles from all kinds of harm.

"Thanks for coming, I have school tomorrow."

"Why not stay home longer?" Derek asked.

"I can't hide forever, I won't," Stiles demanded, "just because that monster stole my virginity doesn't mean he also gets my freedom."

Derek chuckled. "You're a philosopher now?"

Stiles snorted. "Yeah of bullshit."

Derek rested against Stiles. It seemed so natural being with the younger male like this. Was he going gay? Bi? He didn't care. Hearing Stiles heart beat was a balm to his troubled soul. And the teen's steady breathing was music to his ears.

"Did you enjoy your first time?" Stiles asked suddenly.

"What?" Derek asked surprised.

"Did you?" Stiles looked up at him.

"Oh, um, yes," Derek said, "it was a bit awkward but yes."

"You were awkward?" Stiles didn't believe him.

"All first times are awkward," Derek told him, "you improve with practice."

"And you improved?" Stiles teased.

"A thousand percent," Derek regretted bringing it up, "let's move on."

"Did you get sweaty hands?"

"Stiles?"

"Were you both nervous?" he laughed.

"Enough Stiles!"

"All right," Stiles backed off, "wait...what's with, is that perfume?" he sniffed.

"What? Oh some lady at a perfume counter sprayed me repeatedly as she tried to convince me to buy it for my 'girlfriend'," Derek said clearly annoyed, "I was only there because a friend of mine begged me to take his girlfriend shopping, well more like chaperone."

Stiles looked at him hard to see if he was serious. "Dude that's so gay," he laughed.

"He didn't ask me 'cause he thinks I'm gay," Derek snapped, "Paula likes getting all handsy when Garth's away and he knows I'm one of the few guys who won't jump into the sack with her out of respect for him."

Stiles suddenly pulled away.

"What?"

"Would it be so bad if you were gay?"

Derek realized what he'd said. "No, no, I'm sorry. I...I'm just not used to talking about...this."

Stiles sat up and sulked. "Would you mind if I dated?" he asked suddenly.

"Why? I mean...no...um...why ask me?" Derek fell over his words.

"Never mind," Stiles sighed and lay back down, "just shut up and hold me."

Derek did as the younger male asked. He'd just screwed up big time. But everything in his life was upside down. How could he sort through any of it and get to the truth. No matter what happened there were two things he needed to get done. Find Stiles rapist and clear his name.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update but you get to meet Z and the rest of the wolf pack in the next chapter. Also Teen Wolf is all new on Monday June 3, 2013. So excited! Today is June 2, 2013. Please read and review. **


	11. Meet the New Pack in Town

_**Save Me**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

_Meet the New Pack in Town_

**Same night at another location**

Z walked into a small cafe and had a seat. He wore a black jacket, sky blue shirt, dark blue jeans and white sneakers. The sunglasses were replaced by brown tinted ones. Wearing his usual black attire would draw too much attention and he wanted his public debut to be slightly subdued.

He waved to a waitress and indicated that he wanted coffee and a slice of strawberry pie. All without saying a word. When she delivered his order, he gave her a generous tip immediately.

"Thanks sugar," the voluptuous blonde said and left on cloud nine.

Z rolled his eyes behind her back and started eating. By the time he had finished four more persons walked in. A pair of teens sat with him and a teen girl and adult male sat in a booth.

A few minutes later Z and his new companions moved to an accompanying booth. He drew the curtain closed like the other pair had already done. "What's new Oleg?"

The adult male in the other booth grunted. "Gerard's been tracking some werewolf packs, not sure for what yet." The man was tall and built like a house. His bald head shone under the florescent light.

The female with him snorted. "I'm seventeen and have no fear for that dumb old goat," she snorted.

"There's a reason Z is making it look like we're not together girlie, he's dangerous," Oleg told her, "Mace you can't let his age fool you, we're werewolves and all hunters are a threat."

Mace rolled her eyes. She was also tall being nearly 5'10 and had blue hair, piercings and tattoos. Her style was mainly Punk Rock and she enjoyed all the stares she got. "You're practically thirty, old man."

Oleg growled causing Mace to laugh. "Just playing."

"Glad you're having fun Mace," the other female reprimanded in a high pitched voice, "it's bad enough Adrian's not here, just try and behave."

"Yeah Miss Liability," the other teen male said, "while my twin here sees you as just a rebellious teen, I see you as a minus to our pack."

The twins were sixteen year old prodigies Jem and Jules. Before their transformation they were metal gear head wearing nerds with identical dull brown haired bowl cut hair, high voices and lives that didn't go outside an equation. Now they both looked like bombshells and lightened their hair. Jem had hers in a stylish pixie cut with blonde streaks in the front and Jules had his in the usual messy hand combed style girls went gaga for. His sister still teased him when he ran fingers through his hair. But unlike him her voice stayed the same. She didn't mind though and even got special eye glasses to look more like her old self. While her twin hated how she held unto the past, Jem ignored him and enjoyed looking hot but not throwing away her old self. Jules went completely opposite even pretending not to be a genius anymore and got mainly B- and C's in his online classes. Neither continued regular school after turning and convinced their parents that they were travelling with a special social program for a few months.

"Stop it," Jem said, "you don't have to be a bully."

"Cap it Miss Original," Jules spat.

"Twins should get along," Z said and that was the end of the argument.

"I wish Adrian was here," Jem said wistfully, she got along best with him.

"I told you he can't be privy to certain parts of the plan," Z reminded her, "besides he's doing his part well, getting close to Derek's pack."

"We don't want anything yet," Mace snapped at the blonde waitress who walked off in a huff, "slut."

Oleg grunted in agreement. "Females these days."

Jules laughed. "Lighten up you two, life's too short."

"Um, we should move on before she returns and demands we buy something," Jem pointed out.

"True," Z agreed, "as you know Gerard is on our hit list and so is Derek. The best way to get to them is through their family and pack. Jem..."

"I'm going to use my father's contacts to get in close with the Argents. If I tell them I'm travelling with my brother because we got bitten, Allison's father will take pity on us. Gerard won't stand a chance against my charm and brains."

"Do I really have to do this part?" Jules whined, "it's boring."

"It's the plan boy, your brain made of straw?" Oleg asked and Mace almost spat out the water she was drinking.

Jules sulked in his seat.

"Oleg stays with me and Mace you just follow orders as they're sent."

"Aw Z, you know I love freelance," Mace grinned.

"Adrian will be given time to integrate more before we bring him up to speed," Z decided, "all he needs to know is Gerard is going to take a dirt nap and Derek is someone to beware of."

"And the kid?" Oleg asked and his voice showed clear disapproval.

""I told you that was unexpected," Z dismissed, "I planned to kill him and frame Derek."

"But this is way more delicious," Mace laughed, "you..." she burst out laughing, "you're so evil Z, seriously."

Jem and Jules looked at each other worriedly. Neither knew what the other three were talking about. But it left them very wary.

"Gerard tried to kill me and for a bit succeeded," Z recalled, "but my transformation into the Kanima was too advanced and I came back. And my transformation unlike lovey dovey Jackson didn't come from love and fluffy relationships."

"It came from hate," Jem recalled, "extreme hate, that's why your eyes are always red now."

Z grinned showing rising canines. "Smart girl, how about we celebrate our arrival full tilt?"

"You mean..." Jem salivated.

"Rip out the throat of every human within half a mile of here."

"Dibs on the blonde," Jules said.

"No women or kids for me," Oleg yawned, "unless they're our kind."

"Then let's get to business," Z rose to his feet, "Adrian never had the stomach for this unless I exerted my alpha position upon him."

"He's so easy to influence," Mace laughed, "hey blonde bitch," she called to the waitress, "we're ready to order."

* * *

**Today is June 16 and while I originally had already written this chapter by the time I posted the last one I decided something was missing. Now the twins are more vicious and I decided to show the pack's dangerous side from early. In the original I let it finish with Z being rather cryptic about their plan and he didn't originally admit to initially planning to kill a certain character to Oleg or that he was that teenage boy from Teen Wolf Season 2 (you know who I'm talking about, but don't say his name in reviews). I think this version is much better dispite taking two weeks for me to sit down and rework it to my specification. Hope you enjoy it and will update again before June's over.**

_**Spoiler for Season Three Teen Wolf Below:**_

_**Did anyone else hate the death of one of Derek's pack members last week. I mean in just the second episode? And I really loved that one. I truly expected that the other one who was taken would've died this season. A huge twist but I still hate the fact that this pack member is gone. But I'm raring to go for episode three tomorrow.**_


End file.
